disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wendy Corduroy
Wendy Blerble https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/535307479949660160 ' Corduroy' (ur. maj 1996 - sierpień 1997 https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/230012792621637632 ) - nastoletnia pracowniczka Groty Tajemnic. Ma 15 lat i jest przyjaciółką Dippera i Mabel. Lubi dobrą zabawę i niespecjalnie przepada za swoją pracą. Ogólnie mały|lewo|Wendy czyta magazyn w czasie pracy.Wendy pracuje w Grocie Tajemnic przy kasie, choć tak naprawdę obija się tam, tzn. czyta magazyny, bawi się z Dipperem i Mabel, czy żartuje sobie z bliźniakami Pines. Codziennie zrywa się z pracy, by posiedzieć na dachu, po czym odjeżdża wraz ze swoimi kumplami "rozwalać coś". Historia Wendy po raz pierwszy występuje w piosence tytułowej, gdzie wymieniana jest jako główna postać. Sezon 1 W "Tourist Trapped" Stan prosi ją o wywieszenie znaków w lesie, ale jest ona zbyt leniwa i nie ma ochoty tego robić, mówiąc, że są one za daleko i nie dosięga ich ręką. Później w odcinku, kiedy Dipper prosi ją o klucze do meleksa, ona daje mu je mówiąc, żeby tylko nikogo nie rozjechał. Później widziana jest w "Headhunters", gdzie razem z Dipperem sprzedaje bilety na pokaz Woskowego Stana. Kiedy Mabel zmuszona jest do randkowania z Gideonem w "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel", Wendy pociesz ją, mówiąc, że rzuciła już wielu chłopaków i zaczęła ich wymieniać. Była zbyt tym zajęta i nawet nie zauważyła , gdy Mabel pobiegła zerwać z Gideonem. mały|lewoW "The Inconveniencing" Wendy spędza miło czas z Dipperem i Mabel. Prowadzi ich do jej sekretnego miejsca na dachu, gdzie pije napoje gazowane oraz rzuca szyszkami w tarcze i samochody. Wkrótce podjeżdżają po nią kumple. Później, pozwala Dipperowi i Mabel na jazdę z nimi do Nawiedzonego Całodobowego razem z jej przyjaciółmi. Gdy są już w środku sklepu, bawi się razem z kolegami do czasu, gdy pojawiają się duchy Pa i Ma i zaczynają więzić nastolatków w różnych miejscach. Gdy wśród ofiar zjaw byli wszyscy, prócz Wendy, Dippera i Robbiego, dwunastolatek wyjawił prawdę zmarłym właścicielom sklepu - wcale nie jest nastolatkiem. Duchy przestają być złe i uwalniają wszystkich. Po tym zdarzeniu Wendy opowiada przyjaciołom, którzy kompletnie nie wiedzą co się stało, całą historię, zmieniając ją tak, że zamiast zatańczenia Owieczkowego walca, Dipper atakuje duchy kijem bejsbolowym. W odcinku "Dipper vs. Manliness" Wendy znajduje się w Greasy's Diner, gdzie je naleśniki razem z ojcem. Później pomaga Mabel w zrobieniu Stanka bardziej atrakcyjnym dla Leniwej Kluchy. małyW "Double Dipper" tytułowy bohater robi skomplikowaną listę, która pomoże mu wywrzeć na Wendy dobre wrażenie, gdy będą razem sprzedawać bilety na imprezę organizowaną przez Stana. Później, po wielu nieudanych próbach zatańczenia z Wendy, spotyka ją przy toalecie, gdzie nawiązują przyjazną rozmowę. Rudowłosa nastolatka pokazuje mu zdjęcie z jej braćmi, gdy była młodsza, pocieszając go, że też była dziwna, ponieważ widziała już znamię Dippera w kształcie Wielkiego Wozu. Wtedy też, Dipper myśli, że niepotrzebna mu lista, by rozmawiać z nastolatką. Niestety, inaczej myślą jego klony. Gdy prawdziwy dwunastolatek bije się z jego kopiami, Robbie podrywa Wendy, co sprawia, że zakochany w niej Dipper traci wiarę w to, że uda mu się ją poderwać. Na końcu chłopak drze plan i idzie z nią porozmawiać. mały|lewoW "The Time Traveler's Pig" razem z Dipperem odwiedza Wesołe Miasteczko, gdzie zauważa pluszaka nieznanej rasy. Pragnie go mieć, więc chłopak próbuje go zdobyć - nie trafia jednak w butelki, tylko w oko koleżanki. Pojawia się Robbie i przykłada lód do oka dziewczyny, jednocześnie flirtując z nią. Załamany Dipper kradnie od Blendina Blondina zmieniacz czasu i cofa się w czasie nieokreśloną liczbę razy, by wygrać misia dla Wendy. Za każdym razem pudłuje, a rudowłosa dostaje w oko. W końcu, przy małej pomocy Mabel, wreszcie mu się udało - nie zranił nastolatki, a Robbie zniknął na zawsze. Postanowił jednak cofnąć się w czasie jeszcze raz, ponieważ jego siostra nie mogła wygrać świni, ponieważ w tym czasie mu nie pomagała. Pacyfika zgarnęłaby świnię, przez co Mabel by się załamała. Dipper spudłował, powodując, że Wendy zaczęła chodzić z Robbie'm. małyW odcinku "Fight Fighters" Wendy razem z Dipperem grają w grę "Fight Fighters", gdy nagle przychodzi Robbie, rozwieszając wszędzie plakaty swojego zespołu. Spławia dwunastolatka i zaczyna grać z rudą. Nie słucha jej jednak i nie słyszy, jak ta mówi, że jedzie dzisiaj na wycieczkę z rodziną. Kiedy Wendy wraca z wycieczki, widzi rozwalony park, a po jego środku pobitych Robbiego i Dippera. Denerwuje się, myśląc, że chłopcy ze sobą walczyli, czego nienawidzi. Oni jednak kłamią, mówiąc, że rozdzielali takich dwóch, co się bili, dlatego są poobijani. Wendy się rozchmurza, całuje Robbie'go w policzek, pieszczotliwie dotyka czapkę Dippera i odchodzi razem ze swoją rodziną. Później w Chacie, czesząc swoje włosy opowiada dowcip. Gdy upuszcza szczotkę i schyla się po nią, Robbie i Dipper wygrażają sobie. mały|lewoW "Summerween" Wendy razem z Robbie'm przychodzą do Groty Tajemnic, ponieważ dziewczyna zapomniała wziąć kurtki. Zapraszają wtedy Dippera na imprezę Latoweenową i wyśmiewają ideę przebierania się na to święto. Dipper kłamie, że jest na to za duży i obiecuje, że będzie na przyjęciu. Nastolatkiowie wychodzą, a on obmyśla plan, jak wbić na przyjęcie i nie cukierkować z Mabel. Na końcu odcinka, Wendy wraca z imprezy, mówiąc że była okropna, a Robbie połknął patyk od lizaka i musiał iść do domu. Razem z Dipperem, Mabel, Stanem, Soos'em, Cuksą i Grubą śmieją się złowieszczo podczas oglądania horroru. małyW "Boss Mabel" Wendy razem z innymi pracownikami przejedli się sposobem prowadzenia biznesu przez Stana. Kiedy Mabel staje się szefem Groty, pozwala pracownikom robić, co im się żywnie podoba. Wendy chce spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi w czasie pracy, na co dziewczynka się zgadza. Niestety, podczas tej zabawy piłka uderzyła klienta. Gdy Mabel zwraca jej uwagę, Wendy zwraca jej uwagę, że ta brzmi jak Stan, czego dziewczyna nie przyjmuje z radością. Kiedy Chata została zniszczona przez Gremloblina, Mabel pyta się jej, czy ta pomoże dziewczynie sprzątać. Wendy nie ma ochoty tego robić i chce wziąć sobie wolne, ale jej szef krzyczy na nią, upodabniając się tym samym to wuja. Po tym, jak wszyscy naprawili Chatę, Stan śpiewa przeprosinową piosenkę za przegranie zakładu z Mabel. Wendy przynosi kamerę i wszystko nagrywa. W "Bottomless Pit!" pojawia się podczas rozdziału "Głos z reklamy", gdzie gra z Mabel i Soos'em w "Zakręć Świnią". Później śmieje się z piskliwego głosu Dippera. mały|lewoW "The Deep End" Wendy pracuje jako ratownik na basenie komunalnym. Zaczęła tam pracować, gdy dowiedziała się, że ratownicy dostają darmowe przekąski. Dipper także pragnie być ratownikiem, ale musi załatwić tę sprawę z właścicielem basenu, Baseniakiem. Później, Wendy zamyka Stana w "więzieniu basenowym" za próbę pobicia Gideona, a potem łamie zasady z Dipperem, który próbuje postępować zgodnie z nimi, ponieważ Baseniak go obserwuje. Na końcu odcinka Wendy została zwolniona, bo zjadała zbyt dużo przekąsek i proponuje Dipperowi łamanie zasad gdzie indziej. W "Carpet Diem" Wendy pojawia się tylko na chwilę, gdy pyta Soos'a, czy nie widział przedmiotu, którą zgubiła. Zastaje go jednak jedzącego koszulkę, co odstrasza ją i ta ucieka. małyW odcinku "Boyz Crazy" kłóci się z Robbie'm, o to, że chciał ją wyciągnąć na punkt widokowy, a nadal nie przeprosił ją za opuszczenie randki. Wendy zrywa z nim, ale zostaje zahipnotyzowana przez piosenkę chłopaka, a po chwili razem wychodzą z Chaty. Dipperowi wydaje się to podejrzane, więc robił wszystko, by znaleźć ukrytą wiadomość w piosence. Później, Dipper puszcza Robbie'mu i Wendy piosenkę, która okazuje się jednak mieć ukrytą wiadomość - od tyłu brzmi inaczej i ma na celu zahipnotyzować umysł słuchacza. Kiedy rudowłosa pyta się o piosenkę, Robbie wyznaje, że wziął ją od jakiegoś zespołu, a nie napisał jej sam, jak powiedział wcześniej. Wendy jest na niego wściekła i w ten sposób zrywają, a gdy Dipper pyta się jej, czy nie skoczyłaby z nim do kręgielni, dziewczyna krzyczy, że wszyscy chłopcy są tacy sami, po czym ucieka. W "Land Before Swine" została wspomniana przez Mabel w rozmowie ze Stanem. mały|lewoW odcinku "Dreamscaperers" opowiada rodzinie Pinesów i Soos'owi, że Gideon wykrada jej puder oraz śmieje się z jego nowej reklamy. W "Gideon Rises" Wendy wyznaje, że skoro nie pracuje już w Grocie Tajemnic, to będzie musiała wyjechać do swojego kuzyna, by rąbać z nim drewno. Kiedy Robbie razem z boomboxem wyłania się z krzaków, wciąż błagając ją, by do niego wróciła, dziewczyna odjeżdża na rowerze. Sezon 2 małyNa szczęście, kiedy Stan odzyskuje Chatę, Wendy nie musi wyjeżdżać do kuzyna. W "Scaryoke" pomaga innym przygotować Chatę na imprezę i zaprasza na nią różnych ludzi. Później wyjawia Dipperowi, że Stan chowa wszystkie rzeczy w swoim pokoju. Pomaga mu tam się wkraść i czatuje na zewnątrz, wypatrując, czy Stan nie idzie. Została jednak rozproszona przez półnagie ośmieszające zdjęcie Thompsona, a Stan daje Dipperowi szlaban. Potem, gdy zombiaki wychodzą z ziemi, rudowłosa myśli, że to trzęsienie ziemi i ucieka razem z innymi. W "Into the Bunker" pomaga bliźniakom w eksploracji zapomnianego bunkra i walce z Kształtomistrzem. Wtedy to Dipper po raz pierwszy wyznaje jej swoje uczucia, o których - jak się okazuje - ta od dawna wie. Nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć, ale mówi, że jej na nim zależy, że z nikim tak dobrze się nie bawi oraz, że chce się z nim nadal przyjźnić. Ten przystaje na to. W "Sock Opera" bierze udział w przygotowaniach do sztuki Mabel. Zaś w "Society of the Blind Eye" wraz z bliźniakami pomaga odzyskać McGucket'owi jego wspomnienia. wtedy też przyznaje, że nie jest tak wyluzowana na jaką wygląda i chodzi nieustannie zestresowana, czego powodem jest jej rodzina. W odcinku "The Love God" schodzi na dalszy plan, grając wraz z resztą swojej paczki skłóconych nastolatków, a powodem kłótni jest związek Robbiego i Tambry, których zeswatała ze sobą Mabel. Występuje wtedy w innym niż zwykle, nieco hipisowskim wdzianku. W "The Stanchurian Candidate" wraz z Cuksą i Grubą pomagają w kampanii Stanka. W "The Last Mabelcorn" wraz z Mabel, Cuksą i Grubą uczestniczy w magicznej wyprawie po włos jednorożca. Kiedy jednorożec nie tylko odmawia im użyczenia włosia, ale też zasmuca Mabel, rudowłosa proponuje nieczyste zagrania. Na sam koniec bierze aktywny udział w zwycięskiej walce z jednorożcami, który przypłaca podbitym okiem. To kolejny odcinek kiedy nosi inny strój - ma czarny bezrękawnik z nadrukiem i dżinsowe szorty, a swoją kraciastą koszulę przewiązuje wokół bioder. W "Weirdmageddon część 1" towarzyszy Dipperowi podczas apokalipsy i razem z nim zamierza uratować Mabel z kuli. Na drodze napotykają Gideona i jego paczkę, ale w końcu przekonują ich, by zjednoczyli się i działali razem. Wspólnie z Soosem i Dipperem wchodzą do więzienia Mabel, spodziewając się najgorszego. Charakter Wendy jest typową nastolatką. Pragnie być uważana za dorosłą. Uwielbia się śmiać i żartować prawie ze wszystkiego. Jest leniwa, ale lubi dobrze się bawić, imprezować oraz spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. Generalnie jest optymistką i dobrą przyjaciółką. Lubi spędzać czas ze swoim ojcem i braćmi. Czyta również czasopisma. Jest bardzo przyjacielska. Często łamie zasady i lubi dreszczyk emocji. Jest wygimnastykowana co pokazała w odcinku "The Inconveniencing". Chłopakami Wendy byli; * Eli Hall, * Stoney Davidson, * Mike Hurley, * Nate Holt, * gość z tatuażem, * Danny Felman, * Mark Epstein (z którym zapomniała czy zerwała, czy też nie), oraz od odcinka "The Time Traveler's Pig" również Robbie, choć w "Boyz Crazy" zerwali ze sobą. Wygląda na miłą osobę i akceptuje fakt, że Dipper jest od niej młodszy. Kłamie jednak z tym, że jest wyluzowana i tak naprawdę ciągle się stresuje; przyznała się do tego w odcinku "Society of the Blind Eye". Potrafi bardzo dobrze poradzić sobie w czasach apokalipsy, umie tworzyć pułapki oraz powali nawet mężczyznę dwa razy większego od niej. "Weirdmageddon część 1" Wygląd lewo|107px Wendy jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną. Na jej twarzy widać piegi, a w uszach kolczyki. Ma długie (aż do pasa) rude włosy i grzywkę lekko na bok. Zwykle nosi zieloną drwalską koszulę w kratę, jeansy i ubłocone, brązowe kalosze. Gdy jest w pracy, nosi też plakietkę ze swoim imieniem. Na głowie ma beżowo-szarą czapkę drwala (przypominającą uszankę), ponieważ jej ojciec (Męski Dan) jest drwalem. Ma jasną karnację i duże oczy. https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/260514979969646592. Relacje Dipper Pines mały|Dipper i Wendy to dobrzy przyjaciele Wendy traktuje Dippera jak zwykłego dobrego przyjaciela. On jest w niej oczywiście skrycie zakochany, jednak ona zdaje się tego nie zauważać. Kiedy Dipper wraz z Mabel mieli wyjechać, chciał za wszelką cenę jak najlepiej wypaść przy Wendy i zaimponować jej zarazem. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi Dippera. Chciała, żeby Baseniak zatrudnił go jako drugiego ratownika. Gdy dziewczyna dowiaduje się o uczuciu Dippera w stosunku do niej, chce, by zostali przyjaciółmi. Wówczas można domyślić się z jej słów, że Dipper to jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Gdy Dipper cofnął się w czasie 10 lat przed wydarzeniami z serialu, pięcioletnia Wendy uważała go za słodkiego. Mabel Pines mały|lewo|Podczas szalonych tańców Wendy i Mabel są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Dobrze się razem bawią, na przykład tańcząc. Kiedy Mabel miała problem z Gideonem ("The Hand That Rocks the Mabel") Wendy powiedziała jej, że owszem, często zrywała z chłopakami, a samo wymienianie ich pomogło dziewczynie. Można powiedzieć, że Wendy traktuje ją jak młodszą siostrę. Wendy także zniechęciła Mabel do liceum wymieniając między innymi fakt że wszyscy się nienawidzą( Dipper and Mabel vs future). Stanford Pines Stanek jest szefem Wendy, ale nie zwraca uwagi na jej wybryki w czasie pracy. Wydaje się, że traktuje ją jak członka rodziny, choć ona trochę go nie szanuje. W "Soos and the Real Girl" widać, że dobrze się dogadują i wymieniają się poradami. Rudowłosa martwi się wtedy o Stana i próbuje mu również pomóc. Soos Są dobrymi kumplami, ale czasami mężczyzna nie pochwala jej szalonych pomysłów (np. wejścia na dach w czasie pracy). Wendy często go wspiera (np. kiedy Soos chce zostać Pytonem Pytajnikiem w "Boss Mabel"). Aczkolwiek, w odcinku "Soos and the Real Girl", gdy Stan pyta, czy ta chciałaby się w ogóle umówić z Soosem, dziewczyna nagle udaje, że coś odwróciło ją od rozmowy. Robbie mały Kiedyś był jednym (prawdopodobnie najlepszym) z przyjaciół dziewczyny. W odcinku "The Time Traveler's Pig" pierwszy raz pokazuje swoje uczucia do niej i pyta się, czy pójdzie z nim na randkę. Po tym właśnie spotkaniu zostają parą, co możemy zauważyć w odcinku "Summerween". Jednak w "Boyz Crazy" (przy "pomocy" Dippera i Stanka) zrywa z nastolatkiem. W odcinku "Gideon Rises" Robbie chciał, by rudowłosa do niego wróciła. Jak widać w odcinku "The Love God", Robbie wciąż ubolewa nad zerwaniem z nastolatką, co sugeruje jego dzwonek, przesiadywanie w grobach i spędzaniu dni na jęczeniu. Lee,Nate,Tambry i Thompson Są jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi w tej samej grupie wiekowej. Każde z nich lubi spędzać z nią czas i cieszy się, kiedy ją widzi. Jednak, gdy w odcinku "The Love God" Tambry zaczęła chodzić z Robbie'm, rudowłosa nie była zadowolona, myśląc, że jej przyjaciółka zrobiła jej na złość i specjalnie poderwała jej byłego. Pogodziły się poprzez Thompsona. Męski Dan i Chłopcy Corduroy mały|lewo|Wendy z ojcem i braćmi Wendy i jej rodzina rzadko są widywani razem, ale wydają się miło spędzać ze sobą czas. W wolnej chwili jedzą razem w restauracji albo jadą razem na kemping. W "Society of the Blind Eye" Wendy przyznaje, że jest strasznie zestresowana ze względu na swoją rodzinę. Zamiast świętowania Bożego Narodzenia, ich ojciec zabiera ją i jej braci na trening do apokalipsy. Wystąpienia * Piosenka tytułowa Sezon 1 * Tourist Trapped * Headhunters * The Hand That Rocks the Mabel * The Inconveniencing * Dipper vs. Manliness * Double Dipper * The Time Traveler's Pig * Fight Fighters * Summerween * Boss Mabel * Bottomless Pit! * The Deep End * Boyz Crazy * Land Before Swine (wspomniana) * Dreamscaperers * Gideon Rises Sezon 2 * Scaryoke * Into the Bunker * Sock Opera * Soos and the Real Girl * Society of the Blind Eye * Blendin's Game * The Love God * Not What He Seems * The Stanchurian Candidate * The Last Mabelcorn * Weirdmageddon część 1 Odcinki krótkometrażowe * Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Kolorystyki * Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Sztuki (wspomniana) * Soos Wszystko Naprawi: Wózek Golfowy * Gravity Falls TV 2 * Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo Gry * Postcard Creator * Rumble's Revenge * Mystery Shack Attack * PinesQuest Ciekawostki * Wendy nie wie, czy zerwała z jednym chłopakiem, czy nie i ciągle kasuje jego rozmowy. ("The Hand That Rocks the Mabel") * Gdy była młodsza, nosiła szelki oraz związywała włosy w kucyk, a także nosiła aparat na zęby ("Double Dipper"). * Jej ulubiony kolor to "flanela" ("Mabel Zdradza Tajniki Kolorystyki") * Codziennie wymiguje się z pracy. Chodzi wtedy na dach i rzuca szyszkami w tarczę zawieszoną na totemie. ("The Inconveniencing"). * Pomimo, że Wendy jest główną bohaterką, nie występuje ona w wielu odcinkach. * Podobnie jest z kołem Billa Cyferki, gdzie jedynym możliwym nawiązującym do niej znakiem jest worek lodu, który to Dipper często jej przynosi. (Weidmageddon 3: The Back the Falls) * Zawsze wiedziała, że podoba się Dipperowi ("Into the Bunker"). * W "Society of the Blind Eye" przyznała, że tak naprawdę jest bardzo zestresowana. * W "Blendin's Game" jako bardzo mała dziewczynka z lekka zadurzyła się w Dipperze. * W "Into the Bunker" dowiadujemy się, że ojciec wysyłał ją na zawody drwali, dzięki czemu potrafi się świetnie posługiwać siekierą i wspinać po drzewach. * Zamiast spędzać święta z rodziną, chodziła na kurs przetrwania apokalipsy * Zawsze chciała prowadzić czołg * Stosuje puder Galeria Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Wendy Corduroy w Wodogrzmoty Małe Wiki en:Wendy Corduroy es:Wendy Corduroy nl:Wendy Corduroy pt-br:Wendy Corduroy ru:Венди Кордрой